Mileena
Mileena is a nice daughter of Kitana created through sorcery and villainy from the sorcerer Shang Tsung and the robot Sektor. There have been many hints that Mileena maybe in love with Baraka. Info After Shao Kahn conquered the planet of Edenia and merged it with Outworld, he decided he would keep the former king's young daughter Kitana alive and raise her as his own daughter. Although Kitana grew up loyal to the emperor, unaware that he had murdered her real father, Shao feared if she should ever discover the truth about her past, she'd turn against him. Shao then ordered his sorcerer Shang Tsung to create an evil, vicious, and loyal clone of Kitana who would take her place. Tsung combined Kitana's essence with a Tarkatan's to achieve this purpose. Given the name "Mileena" and introduced as Kitana's twin sister, Mileena's only noticeable physical defect was her Tarkatan teeth which she kept covered with a mask. Instead of replacing Kitana as originally planned, Mileena would be used to watch Kitana and make sure she remained loyal to Shao. As Kahn feared however, Kitana did finally discover the truth about her past and family. Although she continued to feign loyalty to Shao Kahn, she secretly plotted and waited for the right time to overthrow him. During Mortal Kombat II, Shao Kahn began to grow suspicious of Kitana and Mileena was ordered to watch over her sister. After finding out Kitana was indeed conspiring with the Earth warriors, Mileena attacked Kitana, but Kitana proved to be the superior fighter and killed her. Mileena's essence descended into Never Never Land, fuelling her hatred for her twin sister. Damned to the Never Land, Mileena found herself recruited by the fallen Elder God Shinnok. During Mortal Kombat 4, she was resurrected by Shinnok and sent to Earth to spy for him during Shao Kahn's invasion. She was also granted the ability to read Kitana's thoughts. After Kahn was defeated, Mileena was summoned back to the Never Land with Noob Sailbot, who was also sent to spy on Shao Kahn. Later, Mileena assisted in Shinnok's invasion of Edenia. Seeing this as a chance to finally prove she is superior to Kitana, Mileena allowed her sister to escape Shinnok's dungeons. However, Mileena would again be denied. After Shinnok's defeat, she was again bested by Kitana and secretly locked away in an Edenian prison, perhaps in the hope that she would one day reform. Mileena remained imprisoned for many years, until the Dragon King, Onaga, returned during Mortal Kombat: Return of The Dragon King and began his own invasion of Edenia. Mileena was freed from her prison by Baraka. She joined Onaga, and was ordered to pose as Kitana in order to mislead the princess' armies while Onaga gathered his strength. Mileena accepted, seeing this as a chance to gain some amount of revenge against Kitana. However, as Mileena began her deception, she also began to consider taking control of the armies for herself. In Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, Mileena had seized Shao Kahn's Castle using the Edenian forces, all in the 'name of peace'. Though she did this still under the guise of Kitana, she had decided to continue her charade until the Edenian armies were corrupted enough to follow her under her true identity. Though at first confident that Outworld was hers to rule, Mileena soon discovered that Shao Kahn, alongside Goro and Shang Tsung, had mounted an offence against the castle to re-instate Shao's rule over Outworld. At first, Mileena hid in the throne room, and had instructed her mages to cast a defensive spell on the main door. Their magic, however, proved futile against Shao Kahn's brute force, and soon, the former emperor was face to face with Mileena. The mages then stood between the two in a last effort to protect their 'princess', only to be stabbed in the back by her. Revealing her identity to Shao, Mileena surrenders to him. Shao Kahn accepts Mileena's surrender, and then commands her to capture Shujinko, who would be used as a bargaining chip in gaining Onaga as an ally. Mileena sends Shujinko a false invitation, which apparently works, as Shujinko soon finds himself confronted by the dark alliance and quickly imprisoned after being captured by Mileena herself. However, having tasted power for herself, she is no longer content with being a minion. Deciding that she is destined for greater things, and with Outworld out of her reach, sets her sights on ruling Edenia instead. She appears in Armageddon''s Konquest mode, encountering Steven in the dungeons of Shao Kahn's castle. She battles the intruder, but ultimately is not successful in preventing his progress. She is later seen with the Forces of Darkness as they march to battle towards the Forces of Light. She initially battles Nightwolf rather than Kitana, and as Argus' Pyramid rises from the ground, she is next seen being punched in the face by Stryker during a moment of distraction. Her last sighting is as Shang Tsung is near the top of the Pyramid, as she is seen leaping on his neck and biting him, only to be tossed off his shoulder. Ultimately however, Mileena was killed in her efforts to reach the top of the Pyramid as were most of the warriors present at the battle. Alternative Timeline Mileena is first discovered by Kitana in Sektor's Flesh Laboratory, after the Princess witnesses a sleeping clone lying on a table. When she awakes, she refers to Kitana as "sister", and mockingly asks the Princess to come to her and become a family. Kitana is horrified by Mileena's creation, calling her a monstrosity, and attacks and defeats her. After confronting Shao Kahn about her creation, the Emperor reveals he knew about this the whole time. He sentences Kitana to execution for consorting with Raiden and the Earth warriors. He then orders Sektor to fetch his "true daughter" from the Flesh Laboratory. This prompts Jade to rescue Kitana, but having alerted the guards to her presence, Kitana pleads with Jade to escape and find help. Mileena then appears later on the beach after finding Jade, remarking that whilst others pursue, she finds. She asks Jade to return with her to the "going away celebration" for her sister, cruelly teasing Jade about Kitana's execution. After defeating Mileena, Jade remarks that she is more of a sister to Kitana than Mileena. When the Earth warriors appear, human Smoke confuses Mileena for Kitana, unaware that Mileena is Kitana's clone. This prompts him to attack Jade before she has the time to explain that Mileena is not the Princess. Mileena uses this opportunity to escape. She is later seen at the coliseum, standing beside Shao Kahn. After Shao Kahn's defeat at the hands of Liu Kang, Baraka points out that Mileena is the next successor to the throne. Shao Kahn, however, emerges, thus keeping his reign as emperor. Mileena is quick to bow before her father who explains that Quan Chi healed his wounds. During the Earth invasion, Mileena is spotted by Kurtis Stryker and Kabal witnessing the carnage unfold on the streets of New York. Stryker notes that Mileena is definitely a foe, whilst Kabal isn't sure (due to the small amount of clothing she is wearing). Stryker approached Mileena, and they face off, with Stryker proving victorious. After Kabal is burned by Kintaro, and later revived by Kano, he forces the Black Dragon thug to lead him to the Emperor's throne room. When he arrives, Mileena is seen entering the room with Lin Kuei Clan robots and Tarkatans, bringing with them the corpse of Motaro. She informs her Emperor that Raiden has slain the Centaur General. While Shao Kahn is transferring some of his powers into the bewitched Queen Sindel, Noob Sailbot and Mileena both intercept Kabal as he attempts to attack the Emperor. Kabal defeats them both in a two-on-one match and then escapes back into Earth. Mileena is not seen again after her defeat by Kabal. Five years before the main events of the storyline, Mileena confronts Kotal Kahn, D'Vorah and Reptile as they are conspiring to dethrone her. Reptile intervenes and claims that her succession is illegitimate since she is an artificial creation and not Shao Kahn's biological daughter, but she retorts this by saying she is his heir by decree. Kotal gives her one final plea to listen to his advice, but she refuses and orders the Tarkatans to kill him. Ermac then betrays her, saying he will serve whom who he chooses, and they engage in a fight. Mileena's army is wiped out, including Baraka, and she is imprisoned by Kotal Kahn, who becomes the new emperor of Outworld. At some later point in time, she is freed by a group that includes Tanya and begins a rebellion to reclaim the throne. In the present day, Mileena launches a sneak attack on Kotal Kahn in Gand with Rain, Tanya and Kano, whom she paid to assassinate Kotal. However, all four of them are defeated by the emperor. Before Kotal can execute her, Mileena uses Shinnok's Amulet to protect herself. But she collapses afterwards and Rain escapes with her. Wielding the power of the amulet "without precision", Mileena also destroys Li Mei's village and causes its citizens to be displaced in Earth as refugees, which begins the Outworld's 2015 Immigration. It is later revealed by Rain that wielding the amulet kills her slowly, part of his plan to take Outworld's throne for his own after both Kotal and Mileena have been disposed of. The Special Forces learn of Mileena's location from Kano after he is captured, and Cassie Cage's group is sent to the Kuatan Jungle with Kotal's army to retrieve the amulet. Mileena stumbles upon D'Vorah and Cassie in her tent while they are trying to steal Shinnok's amulet and fights the former, but is defeated and brought to Kotal Kahn. He considers her unworthy to be executed by his hand, and ushers D'Vorah to do so. She unleashes her flesh-eating parasites on Mileena through a kiss while Cassie and her group look on, visibly disgusted. Powers and abilities Mileena possesses great combat strength, aptitude, and agility and wields a pair of sais in combat, that she can charge with energy and throw at her opponent. Mileena's Tarkatan teeth are also so sharp, she can easily bite into her opponent. Journal Entry Serving as an assassin along with her twin sister Kitana, Mileena's dazzling appearance conceals her hideous intentions. At Shao Kahn's request, she is asked to watch for her twin's suspected dissension. She must put a stop to it at any cost. Quotes *"Kitana... I want your status! I want to be Princess feat a' Dania! It is my right!"'' *''"You will die, sister! And I will take this planet for myself!"'' *''"Let us dance!"'' *''"So pretty, so frail, I watch her body turning pale. So precious, so weak, I didn't want to be this creep, so... Come. Let us be a family!"'' *"Raven has killed Motaro." *''"It is given, dearest Tanya."'' *''"As the heir to my father Shao Kahn, I, Mileena, Empress of Outworld... order your execution!"'' *''"Three of your fellow councillors.. whispering like handmaidens. About what, I wonder."'' *''"I spy with my eye, someone who must die!"'' *''"From you?! Rodian fool! Kill him!"'' *''"Enuff of your prattle. Finish me, that I may join my father."'' *''"I am a creation of sorcery, the hybrid of a Tarkatan warrior and the Princess of Edenia. My purpose was to eventually replace my sister... Kitana, from whom I was cloned. Kitana regained her memories, however, and uncovered the plot to supplant her. After Shinnok's invasion, she cast me into her prison, where I remained until Baraka freed me. My hatred for Kitana consumes my every thought. But Baraka tells me that his new lord, the Dragon King, has possession of Kitana's body and uses it as his personal bodyguard. My only chance for revenge against her will be to serve Onaga and pose as the Princess, leading her precious alliance of Edenia and Outworld to their doom."'' Trivia *Though at first, she was simply a palette swapped version of Kitana, her clothes became more and more provocative and revealing as the years went on. This suggests she is flaunting her body to make up for her Tarkatan features. *Every time Mileena encounters Kitana, she always calls her "sister", despite the fact that she is technically not her sister. *Skarlet is her sibling, because of being a creation of Shao Kahn's. Gallery Kabal,_Jax,_Havik,_Shang_Tsung,_Kitana,_Mileena,_Smoke.png|Mileena is the 6th character on the pic. Hotaru_VS_Mileena.jpg|Hotaru attacking Mileena. Mileena_killed_a_guy.jpg|Mileena killing a guy. Mileena_VS_Kotal_Khan.jpg|Mileena VS Kotal Kahn. Mileena_VS_Steven.jpg|Mileena VS Steven. Mileena.jpg|Mileena's ugly-ass face creeping on the camera. Mileena_MKD.jpg|Mileena in Deception. Category:MK Category:Non Humans Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Warrior Monsters Category:Royalty Category:Assassins Category:Ugly people Category:! Category:Cute people Category:Old Farts Category:Emperor Category:Daughter of a Boss Category:Antagonists Category:Tough Broads Category:Siblings